Personality Disorder
by Novirp13
Summary: Izuku has a Quirk/The thing is, that Quirk doesn't change his appearance nor it enhances his power/Or in which everyone believed the proper name for Izuku's Quirk is 'Seven Deadly Sin'/Izuku disagrees/Mostly Katsuki POV, except for the last 2 chaps/COMPLETE
1. Wrath of a Milk Hater Scientist

**PERSONALITY DISORDER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre: **Humor

.

**Warning(s): ****Typo **is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly** OOC. Not Beta**.

.

**(A/N):** Hitoshi: *spotted Izuku talking with Katsuki amidst the crowd of cafeteria* "Hi, Midori—"

Izuku: *immediately dashed to the other side of the room*

Hitoshi: "D-Did I do something wrong?"

Katsuki: "Nah. Don't take it to your heart, Sleepyhead. Zuku was just embarrassed to see you."

Hitoshi: "Why?"

Katsuki: "Remember The Sports Festival? He's ashamed that you have to face that version of him. Afraid the snarks offended you or something. Especially how he used the same tactic in our Joint Training a week ago."

Hitoshi: "But...that one was effective to prevent my quirk from influencing him. That was a good counter-attack."

Katsuki: *snorted* "Been trying to tell him that. Maybe he'll listen to you, though. You should talk to him after this. In the meantime, want to know about Zuku's quirk?"

Hitoshi: "You don't mind sharing that?"

Katsuki: "You're one of our classmates now. Besides, knowing them doesn't equal in you defeating him. He can control his quirk now, meaning he can easily swap between them in a blink of an eye. Just because you create a solid plan against all of them, you won't know what order he'll use. The probability is massive, nulling your strategy in a jiffy."

Hitoshi: "...you sounded so proud."

Katsuki: "Hell fucking yeah! I'll never consider him as my rival if he doesn't have the power to back it up."

.

.

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SUPER, TINY BUG THAT ESCAPES THE WRATH OF A SHOE BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL THAT HE FITS IN THE GROOVES AND CAN'T GET SQUASHED?"_

KICK

BOUM

CRASH

"So Ed decided to show up today_," _Katsuki snorted as he saw a small figure did an impressive wall jump. Kicking the much bigger robot with his knee alone, no weapon needed. That seemingly ordinary attack had actually crushed the jaw of a Zero Pointer into pieces and toppling the humongous machine to the cold, hard ground. The explosive boy managed to find the tallest building for him to perch and take a peek of the next battleground, Katsuki laughed maniacally, "of course, he will. Bloodthirsty, fighting maniac."

He knew that nerd will come through in any minutes, his fear of failure aside. Honestly, with that kind of Quirk, Zuku needs to believe in himself even more so than Katsuki ever could.

Really…he did a good job in refusing All Might's—_the bastard—_offer to be his successor. Turning his head to the side when a powerful quirk—that could change the weather by a mere punch alone—was dangled right in front of his nose, not interested. Where's that spine go? When his green eyes shone with faux innocence as he told the number one hero to _go fuck himself._

Well, okay. Not that exact word. Zuku was just too nice. Even to a person who crushed his dream without mercy just because his Quirk is not combat-oriented; hence not recommended to be on the first line of Villain's attack. Katsuki recalled his word was more like 'I'm sorry, All Might-san. But did you just imply 'ordinary' people cannot be a hero and need to ride the tail of a powerful quirk just to have that sliver of chance? Then I apologized because I cannot accept your 'goodwill''. Yeah! That one! That quote-unquote in certain sentences he uttered was definitely a knife through the back. Passive Aggressive all the way!

In Katsuki's opinion, the nerd's Quirk is awesome. Fuck All Might.

Personality Disorder, Zuku decided to name his power.

And personality disorder indeed. Because, when his Quirk accidentally activated (Yes. Accidentally. He still couldn't quite grasp how his Quirk work even after all these years. Katsuki couldn't blame him. Personality Disorder is more of an illness, for the lack of better word. Not a deliberate, intentional power people could easily use. That's the reason why his friend was so worried when he was still the 'Shy Izuku' even though the UA Physical Exam will start in ten minutes one hour ago. Eliciting the anger of a snobby four-eyes freak and annoying Katsuki so much, he went and had a verbal fight with him so he could defend his quivering classmates. Megane bastard, he'll punch him when he sees him again soon), his nature will drastically _change_. If Izuku is very shy, nice, and could not hurt a single fly—

Then this _Edward Elric_ is courageous, brash and foul-mouth. Katsuki got most of his swears from him and that says something.

_Ed_ won't stay still and take a beating when someone bullies him. He then acted like a victim when those bullies, pride be damn, snitched to the authorities. Teachers could not believe someone with a 'useless Quirk' has enough power to turned the other student into a gooey mess of black and blue, no matter how the evidence practically slapped them right on their cheek. So _Ed_ will always walk away free of punishment, smug and satisfied. Crafty as well, see.

(Not as crafty as _that personality_, Katsuki shuddered. Seriously, he doesn't want to see _that one_ appeared ever again. One nightmare is _enough_)

Katsuki didn't understand how could a change in personality means he's 'good at fighting'. But then he realized that _Ed's_ attacks were …sloppy. Effective to kick the asses of those schoolyard wannabes yet still sloppy otherwise. _Ed_ explained that just because he gained the knowledge of martial arts moves the moment he _awaken_ed, doesn't mean this body is used to mimic those said moves. So after that revelation and _Izuku_ is back in his rightful place, he decided to train his body from that day onward. Not before he whooped in excitement because he finally got his Quirk though.

(Just because it's called Personality Disorder, doesn't mean it acted like the usual Personality Disorder. They have their own name and identity, sure. But they share the same memory. Izuku said it was like watching a television. Or back-seat gaming, for an easier example).

"_**Tiny…Human. Need…To Be…Eliminated" **_ Huh. That Zero Pointer is still alive.

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PUNY PIPSQUEAK MIDGET WHO CAN'T EVEN GO TO THE BEACH BECAUSE HE'S SO SMALL HE'S SINK INTO THE SAND AND WHEN THE TIDE COMES IN HE DOESN'T EVEN SINK OR HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT DROWNING BECAUSE HE'S SO MICROSCOPIC HE CAN BREATHE ALL THE OXYGEN ATOMS IN THE WATER?!" _CRASH.

Well, not for long.

And that was the longest rant he ever heard. Katsuki needed to record that. Zuku's red face will be totally worth it.

* * *

**EDWARD ELRIC**

**Eye Color: Golden**

**Specialty: Science, physics, and chemistry. Fluent in German.**

**Like: Meat and coffee.**

**Dislikes: Milk **

**Ability: Short to middle range. Good in hand to hand combat. Preferred to use a dagger (for the Short range) or a sword (for the Middle range) as a weapon. Recommend for strategizing brute-force tactics.**

**Warning: Do **_**not**_** call him short. Or even utter that word in his vicinity. Or else you'll get a knee to the face. The more annoyed he is, the more accurate his strike is. **

* * *

**(A/N): **Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa Hiromu

.

.

Katsuki: "Even when Zuku was still suck at controlling his Quirk, _Ed_ is the easiest to call, you see."

Hitoshi: "Huh? How so?"

Neito: *purposely bump into Izuku* "Oh sorry, class 1-A. I can't see you from under the—"

Edward: _"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK SO TINY THAT HE'S THE SIZE OF A PIXEL AND A FILE SO SMALL HE'S ONLY 1 KB?" _*then he kicked Monoma right on his nose*

Katsuki: "That's how."

.

.

And that's also how Izuku passed the Quirk Apprehension Test. Whenever there's a test involving raw power—such as the grip test and the ball throwing test—Katsuki sneakily whispered 'short' so _Ed_ will appear and annihilated those tests :'D


	2. Innocence of the Youth

**PERSONALITY DISORDER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre: **Humor

.

**Warning(s): ****Typo **is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly** OOC**. **Not Beta**.

.

.

"Midoriya-san! You're being rude to our predecessors! Don't step over the table with your shoes on!"

"Kay~"

"No! That's not the point! Just because you take off your shoes, doesn't mean you can stand on the tables! And _please_, don't jump! It's dangerous, you're going to fall!"

It was the scenery of Iida reprimanding Izuku who was gleefully jumping on one table to another that greeted the bemused Katsuki. The other student was looking over the spectacle with various expressions on their faces; most of the girls were worried. While most of the boys were cheering Izuku on. His red eyes caught sight of a small bug flying in a circle, avoiding the green hair's enthusiastic grab, the sole reason why Izuku was acting like a child in a sugar rush. Katsuki—who was actually on a phone, speaking with someone—monotonously said, "look like it's your lucky day. He's in."

"_Really?!"_ the voice on the other side shouted, hope was evident in his frantic tone, _"alright! I'll be there in five. See you!"_

Katsuki put his phone inside his pocket, strode forward and with a swipe so fast, caught the bug with one hand. Izuku happily received the animal while the blond teen spoke to the recently-arrived Aizawa Shota, still clad in his usual yellow sleeping bag, "Inspector Tsukauchi called Zuku to the station. He wants his insight."

"_Inspector?"_ the whole class exclaimed in shock.

One of Shota's eyebrows rose, "what did the problem child do to the point that the police called for him?"

"Nothing. Tsukauchi-san just needs his help," Katsuki picked up Izuku's red footwear that he took off seconds ago from his table and shoved it to the shorter boy. He was in the middle of releasing the bug to the wilderness, now that he already took a good look at it, "wear this, nerd."

"Is it another case?" his childhood friend asked as he put the shoes back on.

"Maybe. He said the usual guy is in another city and will arrive at night. But those suspect had been demanding the police to let them go, threatening to sue the higher-up and disturbing the customers to boot. The faster they solve this, the better."

"Bakugo-kun is right, Midoriya-kun," another voice echoed through the silent classroom. The said inspector himself had finally appeared. His usually neat, black hair was in disarray. And his brown, trench coat was slung over his shoulder and not on his person. It was clear he came here in a hurry, still trying to regulate his breath even, "we immediately apprehend three suspects but we cannot keep them in a custody for long. Let me borrow your student, Aizawa."

"But they're going to have their first battle trial today…"

"_I beg of you!"_

"U-Uhh…sure."

So off they go. The confused 1-A could vaguely hear their conversation as those two skipped through the hallway—in which Izuku asked for a reward and Naomasa agreed to negotiate with the curator to give him some (_Curator?_ Shota mumbled. _Are they going to go to the museum or something?)—_the other classmates immediately stared at Katsuki, silently demanded for an explanation. The explosive boy sat down and pull out a book, he distractedly hummed, "if you're curious, just watch the news at lunch. Pretty sure they'll air it."

When the said lunch arrived, class 1-A immediately huddled in a one, big table. Turned up the phone—Mina's was the sacrificial lamb for this—and searched for news coverage. It didn't take long, as it actually turned up to be a big thing. It took place in a digging site, one that was one station away from UA school. In the middle of the wide, open field and surrounding trees, they saw a lanky man, maybe in his twenty. With disheveled black hair and mosaic over his face. He was ready to be escorted to the inside of the prison truck, clear that this man had done something bad for the police to apprehend him. Yet somehow, he escaped from their clutch even though the anti-quirk cuff was on. He dashed to the foliage, leaving the panicking officers behind and was ready to taste the air of freedom. Before Izuku appeared out of nowhere. Expression relaxed and a big, innocent grin adorned his freckled face. The much smaller teen ducked under the charging berserker, strangling the perpetrator with the inside of his elbow and threw him to the ground (_What a beautiful chokehold,_ Mashirao breathed in astonishment). The news was then cut short. And abruptly changed into a view of Izuku having a pleasant handshake with a man in thirty, round face but sturdy jaw and wearing a white suit. With a lot of reporters and cameramen as their background. That bizarre action they watched seconds ago finally have a context when a scrolling text appeared at the bottom of the screen.

_Japan youngest Archeologist discovered the Lost Ancient Egyptian Jewelry_

_Midoriya Izuku's aide in uncovering the treasure and apprehending the culprit saved the day_

"So it was a case of a new discovery and an attempted theft, huh? I'm curious about what kind of payment the curator gave for his service today. Maybe one of the lesser fossils they have," Every single one of 1-A students swerved their head to Katsuki, who was calmly sipping an orange juice as his red orbs glued to the live report, "you people know that big case of the disappearance of a red diamond years ago? That was solved by an elementary student? Yeah, that's Zuku. Or more specifically, _Shinra_," he chuckled while the others gaped. This version of personality was so cheerful—when he said he acted like a child in sugar-rush, it was true. Most of the time, _Sakaki Shinra_ spent his day bouncing around the room, side-tracked by all the new things he found—Katsuki didn't blame them for getting caught off guard, "that Judo choke he did was new, though. Good. Maybe he was so fucking done being a helpless, kidnapping victim whenever those criminals were driven to a corner, so he decided to learn some self-defense moves."

"_Kidnapping?"_

* * *

**SAKAKI SHINRA**

**Eye Color: Apricot**

**Specialty: Math, physics, chemistry, history, geography, and biology. Fluent in British English, Korean, Chinese, Taiwanese, Indonesia and Latin.**

**Like: Rare items and bugs**

**Dislikes: Vegetables **

**Ability: Short range. Pretty good in hand to hand combat, or more specifically, Judo. Recommend for strategizing sneak attack tactics. **

**Warning: Prepared a gift for him if you want his help. Ice cream usually helps when you don't have any rare item to present.**

* * *

**(A/N): **CMB belongs to Motohiro Katou

It's Judo because Nanase—his female sidekick in CMB manga—is good at Judo `3`

Also, CMB is the sole reason why I created this fanfic lol.

*Tsukauchi's Quirk has a glaring weakness in it. As long as you mix in the truths and lies, anyone can easily deceive Tsukauchi's Quirk. Not to mention he knows nothing of fossils and archaeology. That's why he needs Shinra to help him.

.

.

Katsuki: "I'm not saying Zuku is bad at explaining. But he tends to ramble and that's not very good for people as dunderhead as Kaminari—"

Denki: "Hey, I heard that!"

Katsuki: "So I recommended _Shinra_. He's a go-to-guy if you want an explanation for a subject you don't understand. Really good to have for an exam study group."

Hitoshi: "But we have to pay him in exchange for those said explanations, right?"

Katsuki: "Yeah. Not recommended if you're broke as hell."


	3. Scary Side of a Nice Underground Boss

**PERSONALITY DISORDER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre: **Humor

.

**Warning(s): ****Typo **is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly** OOC**. **Not Beta**.

.

**(A/N): **For those who don't know CMB (from the last chapter), I don't blame you. There's no anime for this so if you're those people who only watch anime, you won't find it. And this manga is kinda overshadowed by the famous Detective Conan and Kindaichi. Pretty sure even Kindaichi is overshadowed by Conan lol.

So CMB manga is...a detective manga of sort. Shinra is a kid genius (judging from his height, he may actually be a Junior High student. But cuz he's smart, he just skip the whole grade and went for the Senior High immediately) who's a sole holder of CMB rings and a curator of a museum. CMB rings are a VIP pass for archeologists, for the lack of a better word. As long as you have at least one of them, you'll get steady funds for your research. And CMB rings holder is seen as a British? England? ...kinda forgot. Anyway, Shinra is seen as a British/England Ambassador and often get called to the other countries as a neutral party.

Like I said in the previous chapter A/N, CMB is my sole reason why I created this fanfic. It's a pretty good slice-of-life-no-intense-main-story manga. Cough so I want to promote it as well cough :'D

.

.

Katsuki emerged from the foliage before he shuddered. Face instantly paled, sweats pouring down his forehead and chill running down his back. Today was supposed to be the happiest day ever. Class 1-A was having a good time when their class took a trip to the Unforeseen Simulation Join a.k.a USJ. Hoping for a live example of how the rescue heroes do their jobs and hone their own rescue skills. However, it turned sour when the League of Villains—the guy with white, unkempt hair and disembodied hands all over his body claimed—suddenly appeared. Literally out of nowhere, as they teleported inside the dome of this building with a help of a dark portal; that swirling abyss reminded him of a gate of hell from a game he played with Zuku in their spare time. After showing them the monstrosity of a beast that was Nomu, every single students were then separated by that said gate, had to fight for their life and defended themselves from the sneaky attack of the other villains—more like thugs, though. Because they were weak as hell—before they managed to get back to their starting point, at the entrance of the USJ. And in this place, was where Katsuki suddenly has a very, _very_ bad feeling.

"Oi, Froggy," he leaned on to Tsuyu's personal space and whispered, eyes wide open. Katsuki didn't know why, but the sight of his childhood friend standing so rigid in the middle of the battleground rang a warning bell through his head, "did you see Zuku's eyes color this morning? I was too busy catching a quick nap and all, I didn't notice anything…"

"Hm?" the girl tilted her head, "it was orange, ribbit."

His stomach churned.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity _fuck_!" Katsuki took a deliberate step backward. Shoulders hunched and back straight, he was practically running, "_fuck_, we need to get out of here!"

"What's wrong, Bakubro? Orange means _Tsuna_ right?" 1-A students met him before. He's shy and nice, yet a lot clumsier than Izuku. _Tsuna_ appeared on their life one day by stumbling his way through the door with all the grace of a penguin on rollerblades. Falling face first to the floor and chuckling nervously (they didn't realize, too busy with their own laughter, that Katsuki instantly went stiff in his chair. The usually brash, always-swearing-like-a-sailor teen was very quiet that day). Eijiro clasped his knuckles and proclaimed, "We need to help him! It's a manly thing to do!"

"You don't _fucking_ understand, Shitty Hair!" Katsuki pointed his quivering finger to Zuku—or _Tsuna—_who was still not moving an inch, gazing at their bloody, unconscious teacher. Blondie started speaking as Momo appeared from the sideline, she went to Izuku's side when the green-haired boy gestured for her to come closer; looked like she managed to escape from her version of a trial as well, "_Tsuna,_ is the opposite of Zuku. That meek countenance of his is nothing but a _mask!"_ Momo created dozen and dozen of handguns, loaded with BB bullets, then confusedly gave them to the waiting classmate, "the moment he discarded that shyness away—" _Tsuna _instructed the pretty girl to keep producing as he picked the weapons from the ground and aimed.

"—_is the moment where the nightmare begins!" _

BANG

Nomu screeched in pain when a bullet pierced through his brain. It didn't stop there.

BANG BANG BANG. _Tsuna _tossed those two handguns away when it was empty and went for another two. BANG BANG BANG. Nomu couldn't do a counter-attack—whenever he did, _Tsuna_ immediately changed trajectory and shot his legs, buckling it down and rendering it useless—it couldn't even move because the barrage of bullets was _too_ fast, its healing skill couldn't keep up. BANG BANG BANG. The white-haired villain—Shigaraki—roared and dashed, trying to stop _Tsuna's_ attacks yet to no avail. He side-stepped his open palm and smacked Shigaraki right in the face with the butt of the handgun. So hard, the child-man was sent careening toward the nearest lake. BANG BANG BANG. _Tsuna_ kept crouching and standing, kept firing and _firing._ BANG BANG BANG. Everyone watching had their jaw dropped. BANG BANG BANG.

BANG

And the brain was no more, it literally turned into a gooey muss of liquid. Now with the main organ that kept that monstrosity alive was gone, Noumu fell to the ground with a loud thud. It convulsed for a second before it stopped moving completely.

Silent.

_Tsuna _threw the empty gun to the ground and turned, glaring at the retreating villains with a cold, empty stare, _**"who's next?"**_

Katsuki whimpered.

* * *

**SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI**

**Eye Color: Orange**

**Specialty: No particular subject. Average grade at best. Has a talent in Cracking the computer when he's in his Serious Mode (to collect the dirt of his target). Fluent in Italian**

**Like: Salisbury steak and listening to music **

**Dislikes: Coffee and small bugs (alive bugs. So Shinra's bug collection doesn't actually scare him)**

**Ability: Short to Long range. Prefer hand to hand combat, but good at handling a gun if he has to. Recommend to be used as a surprise factor, as he can easily change from harmless-little-bunny to he-can-kill-you-in-your-sleep.**

**Warning: The very definition of a 'Wolf in Sheep Clothing'. He's nice and shy, almost like Izuku. But the moment you threaten the safety of his precious people, he'll change into a weapon of destruction. Crushing his enemy by using blackmail and spreading that said information throughout the internet. Or just plain, old beating the enemy up.**

* * *

**(A/N): **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira

*He's good at handling a gun because he's a Mafia boss, he needs to. Well...this is mostly headcanon but seriously. I'm pretty sure Reborn will teach him a new type of attack so he could protect himself better. A boss should not always stand in the front line, okay `3`

.

.

Katsuki: "Trust me. You did _NOT_ want that piercing gaze to be directed right at you." *shudder* "Just…hope for the best and pray. That Scary Side of him won't appear if you're one of his friends. And it won't appear if you don't threaten those he considered friends also. _Tsuna_ upholds happiness and peace in a high place, see? As long as you get along with everybody, he won't snap."

Hitoshi: "I-Is he really that bad?"

Katsuki: "There's this one girl in our High School with Tentacle Arms as her quirk. She's one of the girls who's nice to Zuku and usually be his partner in a group study when I'm away, so Zuku is fond of her. One day, a snobby jerk decided to bully her for having such an 'atrocious appearance a girl shouldn't have'. Zuku was very silent when he consoled that girl. And the next day, that bully was kicked out of our school. Because apparently, he has been smoking some weeds and injecting drugs for the past three weeks. That supposedly hidden information that his own parents don't even know about was spread throughout the internet, complete with photos and videos to boot. I never see Zuku changed and he himself denied it, but I'm 100% sure it was _Tsuna's_ doing."

Hitoshi: "But it was only within one day. To collected that much evidence, enough for the teachers to kick him out of the school…"

Katsuki: "I told you. He's the scariest of them all. You're fucking lucky he's not the one you met at the sports festival"


	4. It's Good To be Rebelious

**PERSONALITY DISORDER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre: **Humor

.

**Warning(s): ****Typo **is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly** OOC**. **Not Beta**.

.

.

"I'm…worried, Bakugo-san."

Katsuki hummed distractedly as he chugged the mineral water straight from its container like some kind of savage beast in the need of a drink after months of the dry season. Blondie was in a middle of psyching up, preparing himself for the next opponent he'll face in this U.A Sports Festival. A festival where everyone could showcase their abilities in different competitions in order to catch the attention of Pro Heroes. And in his waiting room full of gym equipment, was where Mashirao decided to pour his heart content. His classmate was staring at the television the school provided in each of the room, watching as Izuku and the purple hair student from the other department—Shinsho Hitoshi—stepped into the ring, "that boy's quirk is…terrifying. And I'm afraid Midoriya-san will fall sort to his trick like what he did to me."

"If you're judging people based on their quirk, then Zuku is just as fucking scary as that Sleepyhead. _Tsuna __**is**_ a nightmare fulfilled personality after all," Katsuki said. Mashirao jolted and swerved his sight to the explosive boy, jaw dropped and seemed ready to rebut that sentences. But Katsuki cut him with a smirk. He knew Tail Boy doesn't mean anything bad with his assession just now. Yet those words he uttered reminded him so much with All Might's first approach—how he said Zuku could never be a hero. Crushing his dream within a blink and giving him a false hope when he offered his Quirk—it rubbed him the wrong way. Katsuki put the bottle down as he leaned forward. Towel that was draped over his slightly damp hair cast a shadow on his face, causing his red orbs to glint, "just relax and watch the show. Zuku can handle him easy~"

And watch they did. As Hitoshi started speaking nonsense—well, not exactly nonsense. More like something that was rage-inducing. But still nonsense anyway in Katsuki's case. How dare he said Zuku is nothing but a lucky kid? Saying that he is blessed with a quirk that awesome enough, it instantly landed him in a hero course_ when he was actually fighting tooth and nail, training his body till his bones are broken because his quirk is viewed as one of those 'useless quirk' people scoffed at, how fucking _dare_ he—_and Izuku kept losing his patience more and more as the time ticked by. When the green-haired boy finally opened his mouth to disprove those words yet stopped midway because oh yeah. This kid's quirk is Brainwashing, right? Crap. Mashirao agitatedly chewed his nails and Katsuki let out a low snarl when Zuku started walking to the border of the ring, expression slack and eyes unseeing. The audience murmured in question as Zuku's foot was almost out of the ring—

Then he stopped. A smarmy grin started spreading on his freckled faces as he turned with a flourish, his _neon green _eyes blazed with mock pity, "did you think you can snatch that win as easily as blowing off the dust? Then I gotta tell you, man. I'm way heavier than dust. Sorry~"

Mashirao was surprised at the sudden turn of event. His expression went from glad-that-Izuku-managed-to-get-away-from-that-guy's-Quirk to oh-wait-he's-doom-anyway, "_Danny?_ That personality decided to appear right now?" Tail boy's arms flailed in concern, "_Danny_ is definitely a wrong matchup for this! Midoriya-san, what are you doing?"

Because _Danny_ is the king of sarcastic quips. He could not help himself in commenting on _every_ sentence in _every_ time there was a conversation. _Danny_ was a ball of snark that could rile up even the silent Koji. And here he was, facing a student in which his quirk will activate whenever you responded to his questions. One look at this and everyone knew it was disaster coming.

"But there's where you're wrong, Monkey," Katsuki chuckled as Mashirao got himself in a tizzy. He leaned on the wall and hands on the back of his head, looked completely relaxed in this tense situation. Hitoshi on the television asked how could this happen? How could he escape from the clutch of his Quirk? "don't you realize? There's a big, gaping hole in that Sleepyhead's quirk. If his power will be activated when you answered him—"

"Huh, those people in Hypnosis show was right," _Danny_ mussed, faux innocence clearly written in his childish tone, "the moment you're skeptical with their power, is the moment their suggestion was nothing but an empty command. Wow, if this superhero thing doesn't work out, I may have an exciting career as a Hypnosis guy~"

"—_then you just don't have to answer at all"_

Yes. Somehow, Danny replied to Hitoshi's question but at the same time didn't. How did it work, maybe the answer needed to contain double-meaning in it? That's why Hitoshi's Quirk didn't affect him. Or maybe because he _really_ want to quip that he forcefully snap himself out of the brainwashing? Maybe a bit of both. Because clearly, after a split second of blankly staring, Danny responded to the boy's taunt yet managed to sound like he was talking to himself. 'You're just so full of yourself, huh?' 'I'm starving. Maybe I can ask Kaachan to treat me some hamburger after this'. Danny dashed with intent to strike, a retractable shield* opened all the way and a retractable sword** pointed to the fore, Hitoshi clumsily evaded. 'That tail friend of yours is a coward, dropping out of the finals like that', 'Mashirao's tail is a devastating weapon. It's a pity he's not here to shows up his manliness. But honestly, I don't want to get bitch-slap by that powerhouse of a limb'. Hitoshi launched a straight punch, Danny blocked it with his shield. He tried to strike him away using the butt of the grip, the purple boy ducked. 'Must be happy, you're not saddled with a villain quirk such as myself', 'Kaachan said Personality Disorder quirk is cool but honestly. I think it's really weird. I have a quirk but I'm practically Quirkless? And If I, Danny, loves to talk back…does that mean Izuku actually loves to talk back also? Mind blown!'

(Mind blown indeed! That means _Tsuna_ is the personification of Izuku's scary side. Katsuki whimpered. _I should cut back my teasing about him liking that Floaty Girl, fuck. I don't want to see Tsuna ever again!_)

This weird fight—with both of the contestants kept arguing like a tennis player in an intense game—had been going on for a while before Hitoshi's amateur moves finally caught up to him. He made a grave mistake in twisting his ankle, lose his balance, and _Danny_ pushed him with his shield ever so gently. He was smirking up down when Hitoshi's left leg stepped out of the boundary, everything went silent.

And that, everyone, is how Midoriya Izuku—or specifically _Danny Fenton—_had won the fight.

* * *

**DANNY FENTON**

**Eye Color: Neon green**

**Specialty: Astronomy. Fluent in English**

**Like: Hamburger and stargazing**

**Dislikes: Porridge**

**Ability: All-Round. Prefer Hand to Hand combat. But good at handling a sword (Middle range) and a gun (Long range). Recommend to be a tanker because he usually fights with a shield. And a get-to-go person for an improvisation tactic if Edward's or Shinra's plan needs to be changed in the middle of the attack. **

**Warning: His repertoire of sarcastic quips are infinite, the worst nightmare for a hot-headed enemy**

* * *

**(A/N): **Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.

*A simple, red watch that created a condensed air that will shape itself as a dagger and a circular shield with a black, big 'D' at the center. The watch is voice-activated.

**Blatantly speaking, it's Leon Gunblade. Black handle with two buttons. Green button for a green sword. And silver button for a silver gun. Just like the watch, it created a condensed air that will shape itself into a weapon Izuku wishes to use. Or, in the gun case, will shot those condensed air like a BB bullet.

***Hatsume was the one who created Izuku's weaponry, btw.

.

.

Hitoshi: "He's annoying. But I'm grateful that I met him."

Katsuki: "Heh. You like him just because he roasted your 'friends' in a live broadcast"

Hitoshi: *smirked* "Their face when _Danny_ called them naysayer, saying that at least I can help the police and be an interrogator if I failed to be a hero. Calling it my glorious contingency plan while they stuck at being a sidekick had cleared my skin, watered my crops~"


	5. Too Honest for his Own Good

**PERSONALITY DISORDER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre: **Humor

.

**Warning(s): ****Typo **is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly** OOC**. **Not Beta**.

.

.

_"Manual drafted me. I'll choose him so I can watch over Iida-kun," Shinra_ told Katsuki the day after they created the name for their hero career—Izuku decided to call himself 'Mask' (honestly, he couldn't find anything less banal, this nerd)—expression tight and lips thinned. Something that he never sees in the usually-cheerful personality. His apricot orbs flitted to the despondent Megane as he whispered, _"something bad is going to happen. So please, stay alert. I may need your help when the situation get out of hand."_

Katsuki's teeth gnashed as he ran with all his might, following the direction Google Maps had provided with intense scrutiny. He was in the middle of Best Jeanist debriefing, was waiting for his unruly hair to be styled—something he was _so_ not looking forward to—when his phone vibrated. Warning bell instantly rang at the back of his head and, ignoring the Pro Hero admonishing stare, he opened the message. It only contained an unfamiliar address. But one look at the sender and it sent Katsuki flying. He was sure Best Jeanist was calling for him to go back. And he was sure he answered his order with something akin to 'my friend is going to fucking kill himself'. Something within that line. Anyway, that blasé answer caused the Pro Hero to stiffen. And the man decided to follow him; after he told the other attendee to stay put. Katsuki wanted to smack himself for unintentionally inviting one other person to this suicide mission, though he reasoned that Best Jeanist is not a pro hero for nothing. More people mean more chance in winning and turning this situation around. He just hoped that he was not too late—Manual Office is not exactly Genius Office's nearest neighbor after all. Katsuki literally jumped to the roof of the speeding train for a quick depart, by using the steady blast of his exploding Quirk. Best Jeanist sputtered—destroying the rampaging Nomus and helping civilians to escape—

When he finally arrived at the supposed battlefield, the explosive boy abruptly stopped as a blur suddenly appeared from the gap between the two buildings. It zoomed before it crashed, showing them a man with a misshapen face and red scarf fluttering by the breeze. It was Stain, the Hero Serial Killer.

_Fuck_._ Shinra's_ intuition turned out to be right! That stupid Megane chose this workplace for the sake of avenging his brother.

Before he could take another step, another blur came out. It was the distinctive green blur he knew so well. Accompanied by another ray of green that Katsuki usually saw whenever Zuku turns the sword mode on, trailing after him like a wavy line of a shining beacon. Stain dodged-roll to the side as that blur stopped abruptly, doing a beautiful cartwheel in midair with the retractable blade swinging down, what the fuck? It was like watching those samurai in those old Japanese movies. Zuku and Stain, clashing their deadly weapon in this deadly dance. But since when did his childhood friend learn this awesome moves? Sloppy, sure. Because, Katsuki realized now that he had watched the onslaught for a full minute, that Zuku's attacks should've been paired with a katana as his weapon and not a normal sword. Yet, still solid enough for him to go toe to toe with the villain.

Best Jeanist asked him and Shoto—who he didn't realize was also there—to tend for the injured Native and Iida. The Pro Hero started unraveling the threads he had on his person so he could restrain Stain. He was a bit too late though. Because Zuku, after slashing the weapon low, right near the abdomen and causing Stain to evade by jumping upward, the green boy reared himself back, sword away and—

DUAK

Rammed him right on his forehead, Katsuki was sure he just heard something crack. Oof.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow...I need to train my forehead from now on if I want to keep using this as my alternative attack..." Zuku grumbled as he stood up, cradling his bruised forehead while he swayed a bit. Nerd scowled at the killer who was now tied up by the invisible strings of Best Jeanist. The man was most likely concussed, yet awake enough for him to hear whatever the green-haired teen was saying, "I understand your sentiment, Stain-san. But see. This is where you're wrong. In this day of age, Pro Hero is nothing but a profession. As long as they're not doing something illegal like hiring the bad guy to create a ruckus so they could swipe in to save the day, as long as they're doing their job by the book, you cannot judge their intention with that bias perspective of yours."

Zuku's _burgundy_ eyes blazed with determination. He never sees that color before. Is it Zuku's new personality?

"Do you know…that _your hero_ was the one who crushed my dream?" Stain unseeing eyes suddenly sharpened. Without having to utter the name, the villain knew who it is that Zuku(?) was talking about. And Katsuki also knew. As there's only one person. One _hero_ who doubted the nerd's power, "he said my Quirk is not suitable for hero work. So he told me to pursue other jobs that are safer for someone like _me._ Honestly, it…hurt. To hear that word from someone I idolized in all of my life."

"That's why I want to be a hero," _he_ declared, "it's petty and childish. And in your perspective, I should not become a hero at all. But I want to give hope. To those who were powerless. Just like what Eraserhead did to me, unknowing that he was. Because Eraserhead may have a quirk, but he still fought the fight practically Quirkless. And that goes for my power too. It doesn't change my appearance. Nor it enhances my strength. My Quirk only give me a boost in confidence and the rest? I have to figure it out myself."

"In the end, the definition of a hero is something we have to decide ourselves," Zuku(?) turned off the weapon, loosely gripping the handle inside his clammy hand, "rather than obsessing over one, single ideology, I suggest you to broaden your 'criteria'. When you do, you'll realize that your hero," _he _took a glance at the explosive boy, Katsuki's eyebrows rose, "is actually nearer than you ever think."

_Did…Zuku just implied that I'm his hero? _He balked. _But why? You didn't even need my help in fighting that Mouth Freak._

(After this whole ordeal dwindled down and they have spare time to kill before their next internship, Zuku then will tell him the reason why. With a face as bright as a tomato, he said. Because Katsuki was the only one who believed in him. Where even his own mother held that tiny sliver of doubt, Katsuki was not. He honestly, _whole-heartedly_, believed in him)

(That, in itself, is good enough)

A siren could be heard from the distance ruckus. And the prison truck had finally arrived. Best Jeanist hauled Stain up from the ground and practically shoved him inside. Before the truck departed, however, Stain spoke. Exhausted and still in shock. Still couldn't believe someone as _awesome_ as All Might had tried to break this kid apart, "brat…what's your name?"

"I usually go by Midoriya Izuku," he smiled, burgundy orbs now shone with kindness. Katsuki didn't know how. But he got this fuzzy feeling from this new personality. Of someone nice and caring (like a protective, older brother—IcyHot described the swordsman, as he told Katsuki what had happened at Hosu City—fussing over the wounded Shoto and scolding over Iida's recklessness), "but today, I'm _Kamado Tanjiro._ Nice to meet you, Stain-san."

* * *

**KAMADO TANJIRO**

**Eye Color: Burgundy**

**Specialty: Home ec and Physical Education**

**Like: Simple onigiri and smoke fish **

**Dislikes: Bitter tea**

**Ability: Middle to Long range. Prefer to use a katana. But can use a dagger if he has to. ****Recommended for stalling time, as he usually strikes a conversation with the enemy just because.**

**Warning: ****He usually attacks with his forehead whenever the enemy was too close for his comfort. Stay away from him at all cost.**

* * *

**(A/N): **Kimetsu no Yaiba belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge

*Instead of Stain's ideology being spread throughout the internet, it was Tanjiro's version of talk-no-jutsu that did. There are some protestors, of course. But most of them support Izuku. And now, a lot of 'Lesser Quirk' holder gets their confidence back because of his speech.

**After Tanjiro's first appearance, there's an additional button on Izuku's gunblade. Press the red button for a red katana.

I'm torn between Naruto and Tanjiro. And at first, leaning more toward Naruto because his Talk-no-Jutsu power is a lot stronger than any other Shonen character (lol). But I saw my draft of this fanfic and realized, huh. There are two characters wielding short weapon already (Ed and the one from chap 7) but there's only one person who wield a long weapon (Danny). Both Naruto and 'the one from chapter 7" have blue eyes too. So I scrapped our famous ninja away and decided to use Tanjiro instead.

.

.

Katsuki: "Zuku said he intended to bring that secret with him to his grave, you know. He was embarrassed I'll tease him for idolizing me—and of course, I did—but _Tanjiro_ just up and spill everything" *snorted* "that personality of his is suck at lying, I heard. When he did, he will make this stupid, constipated face."

Hitoshi: "Like that?" *pointing his finger to Izuku*

Tanjiro: *eyes upward, teeth chewing the bottom lip as his cheeks puffed up* "I'm sorry I kick you, Monoma-san. I didn't mean to."

Neito: "THE HELL YOU DON'T! I'M GONNA PUNCH YOU!"

Katsuki: "Oh wow. That's fucking priceless"


	6. Lazy, Lazier, Laziest

**PERSONALITY DISORDER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre: **Humor

.

**Warning(s): ****Typo **is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly** OOC**. **Not Beta**.

.

.

Seriously. Fuck the Pussycats. And fuck Aizawa too. Just because their class is notorious to encounter villain after villain, they practically rained themselves upon 1-A students—no. like, seriously. First League of Villain. Then Stain. And _then_ the nerd had the gall to face that Hand Freak in the middle of a crowded mall. Fucking hell, their luck is shitty—doesn't mean the only training they had to face was this kind of surprise training. Creating a man-made landslide and tossing them to the base of the mountain. Don't even start with that monstrosity of a beast-made-of-dirt that Koji could not reason with. Katsuki will say this again. Fuck the Pussycats and fuck Aizawa. When he arrived at the lodging, he'll blow them all to kingdom come!

Izuku restrained him by the armpits as his childhood friend decided that blasting that monster once was not enough, he needed to do it again even though the creature was already done for _c__alm down, Kaachan! You're going to tire yourself!_

The heavenly food he could smell from the lodging entrance was the only saving grace they had. Pussycats and Aizawa were lucky his stomach decided food was more important than revenge.

"Oi, where's Zuku?" Katsuki asked as he dropped his bum on the seat next to Eijiro. He went to the toilet for a minute and Zuku was already gone. That nerd really could not stay still.

"He said he's already full and want to go to the onsen first," Eijiro answered. He munched the empty yakitori and reached for another karaage, "weird, as he usually consumes a lot more than we do, but maybe he was just too tired from all the exercise so he's not in the mood to keep eating."

Katsuki hummed, he picked up the bowl of rice, cracking the raw egg over it.

"Hey, Bakugo," Denki, who sat at the right side of the Red Riot, leaned over, "you said Midoriya's Quirk is Personality Disorder, right?"

Katsuki halted his movement, put the bowl down and frowned, his stomach churned, "what? You're going to say his Quirk is useless?" after all the thing they've gone through? After all the complicated moves he pulled, that Mashirao the martial-black-belt-artist himself praised him?

"No, no, no, no! Chill out, bro! I'm just curious!" the electric teen hedged, semi-hiding behind the manly friend as Blondie's glower could literally kill, "what I've seen from those detective movies I watched, Personality Disorder tended to be the exact opposite of that person usual behavior. You know…how the meek, geeky man turned out to be a psycho killer and all…"

"Not that I say Midoriya is a psycho, man! Turn down the glare!" Denki continued, waving his palms on the air to calm the brash teen down, "I'm just saying. His personalities are actually just a part of himself, huh? Though exaggerated a bit."

"Hmm…" Kyoka mussed while her index finger started playing with the ear jack, "_Ed_ is the usually-angry guy. _Shinra_ acted like a kid most of the time. _Tsuna_…well, he's as shy as Midoriya. But he can be really scary sometimes. _Danny_ can not stop talking, basically Midoriya but with spine. And _Tanjiro_ is the nicest of them all. You're right, Kaminari. It's like each of his personality is the representation of his emotions. And behavior as well."

"What is this, Inside Out movie?" Mezo deadpanned.

"More like, Seven Deadly Sin," Hanta snorted.

Ooh, Katsuki like that one.

"Do you think we will see Midoriya's new personality in this camp?" Denki asked, chewing tamagoyaki in wonder, "maybe his Lazy side."

"Come on, Kaminari. You know Midoribro is anything but lazy," Eijiro grinned wide, picking up the fresh cucumber cut from the salad bowl, "you see how manly he was as he took those notes for the written exam months ago? I thought his Quirk is multiplication or something, with how fast he changed his notebook whenever it was full. I couldn't even see his hand rummaging the bag."

"Haha, yeah. That's pretty impossible, right?" Denki guffawed, he chugged the mineral water down his throat in one, large gulp, "there's no laziness in Midoriya's life dictionary. No way, no how~"

.

.

Explosive boy blankly stared as Iida immediately went over to the floating Zuku, thinking that the green-haired classmate had drowned and they were looking at a corpse of their dearest friend. No. Zuku was enjoying his time of peace. Maybe a little bit _too _much that he was not even soaking anymore. Just hovering over the surface of the hot water like a dead fish, letting the steady stream swept his body away. And speaking about a dead fish, those _black orbs_ look dead as hell. No glint in it, it were half-lidded and looking on to the clambering students almost impassively.

"Heeeyy…I'm _Tanaka_. Nice to meet you…" even his voice was barely a whisper with no energy in it, what the fuck— _Tanaka_ closed his eyes and sighed. His next sentences were drawled with as much time as he could, it was like he was speaking in a slow-motion, "would anyone be so kind as to pull me out of the water? I'm feeling a bit woozy but I'm too lazy to move…"

Katsuki smacked Denki's head.

"_OUCH!_ What was that for?"

* * *

**TANAKA**

**Eye Color: Black**

**Specialty: No particular subject. Average grade at best. **

**Like: Sleeping **

**Dislikes: Loud alarm**

**Ability: No combat skills. He could sleep at any place, anywhere and anytime. Recommend to use after a long, drawn-out battle as his 'skill' can ignore the fatigue and sore muscles so he can easily rest. Tanaka also has a skill of 'blending into the crowd'. Recommend for the first step of launching the sneak attack before changing him to another personality with combat experience.**

**Warning: His 'blending into the crowd' skill is **_**too**_** good. Need to be watched over or else you'll completely lose sight of him **

* * *

**(A/N): **Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge belongs to Nozomi Uda

I actually want to use Gintoki instead of Tanaka. He's lazy. Not as lazy as Tanaka, but lazy otherwise. However, I realized Gintoki use katana as his weapon too, just like Tanjiro. So, again, I scrapped that idea away :'D

.

.

Katsuki: "I'm so fucking glad _Tanaka_ didn't appear when those villains attacked us. Seriously, Dunce Face. You need to shut the fuck up."

Denki: "I'm sorry, okay! I didn't know karma is real!"

Katsuki: "It fucking is! From now on, you are not allowed to create any conspiracy theory of Zuku's Quirk."

Denki: "okay, okay! But see. I've been thinking. We saw his lazy side, something that we believed could never happen, but it did anyway. Do you think someday…we will see his Lus—

Hitoshi: *shoving a bread right at Denki's open mouth*

Denki: *choke then faint*

Katsuki: "Thank you. I almost kill him myself."

Hitoshi: "You're welcome."


	7. Insatiable Greed

**PERSONALITY DISORDER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei

**.**

**Genre: **Humor

.

**Warning(s): ****Typo **is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly** OOC**. **Not Beta**.

.

.

"He went over there!"

"No! I saw him over here!"

"You two are a moron! He's definitely over there!"

Chiaki Kai's hand slammed the wall, crumbling the door that was unfortunately on his way of anger. He was already in a bad mood when he had to meet a group that dared called themselves a 'League of Villain' face to face —they don't even have a concrete plan in achieving that goal, bunch of amateur people—and now this? His henchmen had been running around like a headless chicken, trying to catch a tail of an intruder. How in the fuck did they found their secret base anyway? Even had the gall to send a 'calling card' right beneath his nose, literally. Kai pulled that said calling card out of his coat pocket, quivering orbs staring at a single sentence written on it.

_**Better keep an eye on your 'treasure', Overhaul**_

No name, no address. Not even knowing who the fuck had put this card on his desk when his attention went somewhere else. The siren had immediately blared after he finished comprehending that words and sent his subordinates into chaos. Another minute and a half and Kai is so done with this, "have any of you ever thought to check on Eri?" he roared, causing the others to stop on their panic. Because clearly, Eight Percept of Death's real treasure is _that_ _kid_ with a rewind power. An integral part of his plan in which he was trying to control the society through the fear of losing their Quirk, "those shadows you saw must be their distraction! Check on Eri's room!"

His hunch was spot on. The moment they slammed the door open, an unfamiliar man—clad in a red suit and purple, top hat. Complete with a purple cloak and a purple eye-mask. Who is he, a hero? Though judging from his height, he looked like he was a High School student and not a man old enough to be a Pro Hero—was standing over her bedside, cradling the white-haired girl close to his chest. The moment he was not alone anymore, the stranger stared at them and smirked. And before Kai could launch a counter-attack, the boy threw something to the ground. Before a clump of smoke exploded, hindering their eyesight and making them cough uncontrollably.

Luckily, Kai wore his bird-mask. So, after blinking his eyes to clear his gaze, he tried to spot for the kid with a tacky costume. It will be easy. His clothes are eye-catching, he'll track him within a second in this dark place.

There. Kai saw a shadow beneath the fumes, he instantly went for it, Quirk blazing. The kid managed to evade him. But Kai's grip on his cloak just now—crumbling the cloth to pieces—caused him to stumble. Loosening his grip on Eri and unceremoniously dropped her to the ground. The kid's grin was gone as he tsked then flew, leaving Eri alone and right back at Kai's clutch.

"You go after that brat! I'll take care of the girl," Kai ordered Chronostasis (he didn't even realize he was here. Must've arrived after that kid smoke-bombed this place). His assistant nodded and dashed, leaving them alone in the dimly lit bedroom. Kai lifted the kid from the dirty floor like he was lifting a small cat and smugly smirked, "this is why an amateur should not meddle with my business," and after his grandiose announcement of stealing the 'treasure' away from him too. When his plan was in disarray, he just up and abandon the girl, "stupid kid with his stupid thief act—"

"Chiaki!" his evil monologue had to be stopped when someone called for him. Kai turned almost lazily, now that the danger to his plan was gone. Yet his eyes widened in an instant, disbelief marred his pale skin. Because Chronostasis—that _Chronostasis—_emerged from the darkness, huffing but still retained his cold regal _what the fuck_, "I'm here. Where's the intruder?"

"Wha—" what happened here? Kai was sure the plague mask wearer just went over there, chasing after the thief like how he ordered him to. So why is he—"I told you to catch that brat! What are you doing here?"

"Hm?" Chronostasis was confused, "but you were the one who told me to come here. You said you caught the intruder and want me to clean the 'mess' while you bring Eri somewhere safe."

"The fuck are you talking about? I never said any of tha—" and he stopped as the realization started to kick in. He swerved his head to the girl he held within his arm, fast enough he was sure he had whiplash.

This is not Eri.

This is a doll. With black buttons as her eyes and white wig as her hair. A chopped carrot was used as a substitute for her horn and Kai's patience snapped.

"_BASTAAAARRRDDDDD!"_

"Hahaha! I told you to keep a better eye on your 'treasure', right?" the thief—already out in the city and disguised as Kai—guffawed. His whole body bulged before it popped like a balloon. And he was back to his original form, still clutching onto the bemused girl protectively. He clasped the rim of his hat, tipped it further down to hide his green, curly hair as he ran to the horizon, "don't worry, _Overhaul._ I'll treat her a lot better than you could ever do! A collector such as myself appreciate the real gem, you see~"

_**Welcome to the shining night. Take care and farewell**_

.

.

"And that's how I—or _Kaitou Joker_—escaped from the wrath of a Yakuza boss," Zuku ended his story with a bang, even though he was braiding Eri's hair ever so calmly. The girl was humming in delight, the smell of antiseptic from around the hospital didn't deter her from her happiness, "thank you for helping me in making those gadgets, Hatsume-san. And for the doll too."

"Don't worry! I'll do anything for my baby to get sponsored!" Mei grinned wide while she inspected an ordinary-looking-but-actually-not gum under the inspection of her zooming Quirk, "though this time, everything is on you, Midoriya-kun. I never thought about using a piece of gum as a quick disguise tool. We should create another baby after this. Just the two of us~"

"Please, don't say something so ambiguous like that, Hatsume-san. We have a kid in here…"

Naomasa and Katsuki, who was sitting at the guest couch and had been listening to the story, gaped. Jaw dropped and eyes popped.

"Zuku, what the **_fu_**—"

* * *

**KAITOU JOKER**

**Eye Color: Blue**

**Specialty: Crafting support gadgets. Fluent in French**

**Like: Valuable things and curry**

**Dislikes: Cat and carrot**

**Ability: All-Round. Prefer to use a modified card that is as sharp as a knife as his weapon (Short to Middle range) and a gun (Long range). Recommend for a distraction because Joker's action is always so flashy.**

**Warning: Don't show any of your valuable things to him. He'll definitely steal them.**

* * *

**(A/N): **Kaitou Joker belongs to Hideyasu Takahashi.

*After Joker's first appearance, Izuku added three packs of cards on his utility belt. The green pack is a camera card (can also be used as a knife). The yellow pack is the time bomb card (swipe the card in a circle to set up the time; to a minute till thirty minutes. Can also be used as a knife if the card is not primed to explode). And the red pack is the exploding bomb (the cards are safe as long as it's inside the pack. Had to be thrown so it'll explode on impact).

Edit: This is _NOT_ Joker from Persona 5. Just want to make it clear cuz there seems to be a misunderstanding here X(

.

.

Hitoshi: "…that's illegal."

Katsuki: "I know…"

Hitoshi: "No, like. Literally illegal for Midoriya to have that kind of personality. I understand Laziness. Even for someone as studious as him, there must be a time when he wants to lie down and sleep. But greed? Just look at him! He's a cinnamon roll through and through!"

Katsuki: "I know! Don't you know how many times I've tried to run away from reality whenever _Joker_ appeared? _Too _fucking many!"

Hitoshi: "So what? His room is full of stolen goods now?"

Katsuki: "No, Zuku gave everything back. Complete with tears and a lot of apologies. The victims don't have the heart to scold him after that."

Hitoshi: "…that's illegal."

Katsuki: "I know! It was so fucking sneaky, I blamed _Tsuna_ for that."

Hitoshi: "But Midoriya-san and _Tsuna_ are one and the same…"

Katsuki: "Don't. Fucking remind me."


	8. And in the End, They're all Izuku

**PERSONALITY DISORDER**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Boku no Hero Academia belongs to Horikoshi Kohei. Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa Hiromu**. **CMB belongs to Motohiro Katou. Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Amano Akira. Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. Kimetsu no Yaiba belongs to Koyoharu Gotouge. Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge belongs to Nozomi Uda. And Kaitou Joker belongs to Hideyasu Takahashi.

**Genre: **Humor

.

**Warning(s): ****Typo **is my most loyal fan, **spelling mistakes** because English is not my mother language, Possibly** OOC**. **Not Beta**.

.

**(A/N): **Hitoshi: *tapping his index finger to the table* "so…Midoriya-san acted like a user"

Katsuki: "Huh?"

Hitoshi: "Midoriya-san and his personalities acted like a user of a computer. The difference is, his personalities can only open specific folders in their computer. For example, _Ed_ could only open those that contained his specialty—such as Science, Chemistry, and German language—while Midoriya-san can open _any_ folders contain within the computer. Well…_Shinra_ almost has as much privilege as Midoriya-san does, but not really because he could not open any of the combat folder except Judo. And in _Tsuna's_ and _Tanaka's_ case, they must've clumped their note into one folder, instead of putting them in each of its category, that's why their grade are mostly average. That also goes for other subjects the personalities are not very good at. Anyway, using that analogy, that must be the reason why whenever one of his personality appears, they're only good at one thing while Midoriya can do everything. Though the knowledge he got was sometimes _too _much even for Midoriya-san, he needs time to remember the relevant information as it was usually put into the back burner. That's also why Midoriya-san could not pull off those martial-arts moves as flawlessly as his personalities does. Shouji-san was right. This is Inside Out movie all over again."

Katsuki: *snorted* "What about their primary emotion?"

Hitoshi: "Hmm…"

Denki: *managed to eat the bread and revived himself* "OH! OH! I know! Whenever_ Ed _is the one in charge of the computer, it'll get super laggy somehow, that's why he's always angry. _Shinra_ is using the computer solely for fun things—maybe games? And cute videos—that's why he's always happy. _Tsuna_ usually gets bombarded by haters from the chats, that's why he's scary so he can tell them to go away. _Danny_ play a lot of online game in it—and you know how the other 'professional' players talk in a game chat—that's why he's so sarcastic. _Tanjiro _usually opens a live stream chat with a bunch of kids as his spectators, that's why he's so nice and acted like a brother. _Tanaka _has an A.I that only respond to him—like JARVIS from Iron Man—that's why he's so lazy. And _Joker_ get a lot of ad as he used the computer. Because he doesn't have any money to buy them, he resorts to stealing them instead!"

Katsuki: "…"

Hitoshi: "…"

Katsuki: "That…actually make sense..."

Hitoshi: "Maybe you're not as dunderhead as we thought you were…"

Denki: *huffed victoriously*

.

.

Ryo—known as Hound Dog—sniffed the air before he pointed to the foliage near U.A, "it came from over there."

Ectoplasm nodded and followed.

It was the day for U.A School Festival, where students could loosen themselves a bit after all the grueling training they had to endure in the name of becoming a proper hero. It was something even the teachers are looking forward to. They could not wait for the beauty pageants to started, all of the wacky performances, dancing, and foods they'll encounter. So Ryo was growling and fuming in silence when his enhance senses pick up an anomaly not far from the school building. He could tell, just from the ripple in the air and how it tightened his respiratory, that it was the scent of the combatants. No matter how he wished to lose himself in the way of the festival, he could not. What if those combatants he sensed was a villain? Ready to wreck the school now that a lot of people are crowding into one area? So, along with Ectoplasm, he went. Intended to help whoever it was that managed to stall for time for the other hero to back them up.

Although, it looked like their sentiment was not necessary.

The moment they arrived, they saw Mask—Midoriya Izuku—facing a man in thirty with slick, grey hair and a black-purple tail-coat. Judging from how high the collars were, it was borderline ridiculous, they immediately identify him as the Gentle Criminal; an independent villain and the internet celebrity. They were trading blow after blow. The villain had created a bunch of air elasticity at random places to hinder the green-haired boy from advancing. Yet Izuku just used that to his advantage and, somehow, memorized the whole thing_._ He launched himself to the man with a speed that was almost blinding. Gentle let the first attack smacked him to the ground and dodged the other. He swiftly chopped the air, ready to hit Izuku on the nape.

_Tanaka_ fell asleep. Snoring away while his figure crumpled, he unconsciously evaded Gentle's strike.

_Danny _smirked as he instantly stood with shield already retracted, he swung it up. Gentle bent backward.

_Tanjiro_ reared his head and, with a resolute look, rammed his forehead to the vulnerable man. Gentle slumped.

_Edward _angrily kneed him in the back, so hard, his bones cracked and body soared to the sky. Gentle hacked.

_Shinra_ innocently laughed as he caught both of the villain's flailing legs, he Judo-throw him to the ground, face first. Gentle sputtered.

And the battle had officially over.

(Izuku shuffled through his repertoire of personalities in a blink of an eye. His orbs blipped on and off, changing into different colors like a disco ball on a dance floor. And don't forget his assortment of different expressions too. Ryo whistled in amazement).

"W-Why…" Gentle hoarsely asked as he pulled his arms upward, showing them something that was definitely not there a second ago. Hound Dog didn't know how, but the teen had managed to cuff the villain's wrist. Maybe he did that when he threw him to the ground? That was a quick sleight of hand. Gentle moved his palm. It was clear he was trying to activate his quirk despite the restraint. However, it didn't work.

"That's cuz it's Anti-Quirk handcuff," _Joker_ gleefully informed, hands on his hips, "I 'borrowed' that from Tsukauchi-san" _he freaking stole that thing, this kid— _"I'm just lucky that I bring that cuff with me today~"

"Mask. Thank you for the hard work," Ectoplasm interjected, causing the combatants to swerve their head to the Pro Hero direction, "Hound Dog said he smelled three people from here, however. Do you know where's the other villain?"

Gentle was startled, mouth opened to say something but _Joker_ beat him to it, "hello, Hound Dog-san and Ectoplasm-san. Nice to see you're working hard as always," he shrugged uncaringly with hands wide open, eyebrows knitted in confusion, "I don't know what you're talking about, tho'. I don't see anyone beside Gentle-san."

Ryo sniffed once again. Before he recoiled as his nose wrinkled in disgust. There's a sharp odor of glue and glitter here (why, he didn't know. Aizawa warned him about _Joker_ before. At how flashy he was and how he loved to exaggerate every single move he did. Maybe _Joker_ had used those glues and glitters to distract Gentle at one point?) yet there's no other person in the vicinity. He didn't want to admit his nose was wrong, but maybe it did?

"Pro Hero-san. I, Gentle Criminal, surrender to you," the villain murmured, their attention went back to him in an instant. He rose and sat in Dogeza-style, head bowed, "my hostile intent has completely dissipated. I will not attack U.A anymore."

"There you go," _Joker_ grinned wide, "bring him to custody, sir. And give my thanks to Tsukauchi-san for 'lending' me the handcuff~"

.

.

(When the Pro Hero had gone and Izuku promised Ectoplasm to catch up—he forgot his groceries somewhere because of this short debacle—he turned to look at the forest. At the same time, one particular bush bloated and popped, showering the area with rainbow glitters. Hidden within the said fake bush was a red-haired girl in twin-tails. She was crying a river, staring hard at Izuku who crouched in front of her and was wiping the glitter away from her locks.

"How could you…" she sobbed, "how could you let those heroes take Gentle away from me? I can't live without him. I rather die than getting away from the crimes _we_ created together. So why did you hide me?"

"Because you still have a job to do," Izuku rummaged through his back pocket and pulled out a wrecked camera (_Joker_ had spotted it and sneakily put it inside his _magical_ pocket. Honestly, even Izuku himself doesn't know where the thing _he_ stole goes. He just had a feeling to search in that particular area of his body and…voila!). He gave the electronic device to La Brava, "you promised Gentle to upload his video, right? His crime was not that severe. After rehabilitation, I'm sure the hero will release him. In the meantime, spread his name."

"Gentle knew I hid you. Yet he was kind enough not to call me on that. He was trying to give you a second chance. So, please—"

La Brava cried as she hugged the camera tight.

"_Respect his decision and live your life to the fullest.")_

* * *

(That night, every single media were in a panic because their signal got hacked by an unknown Cracker. The content that was shown on the television was not malicious, however—it was a footage of Gentle Criminal having an intense fight with one of the U.A student. Along with La Brava's enthusiastic commentary hyping up the battle as its background noise—so they let it be. Not like they have any choice in the matter, because they could not get their channel back before the video end.

Far, far away from the commotion, _Tsuna_ smiled.)

* * *

**(A/N): ***The world now knew who is Gentle Criminal (and Izuku too. But he doesn't really care about that. Most of U.A Students are already famous after the Sports Festival after all) and Gentle has his own fanbase after this, waiting for him to be released from his rehabilitation. _Joker_ lent La Brava his Image Gums so she could easily sneak into the jails (to record Gentle doing various vines or vlogs to keep the fanbase alive) and out of it without the heroes knowing. Those Pro Heroes are very frustrated with this.

If it's not too clear, Izuku can fight. However, it's recommended to change his personality rather than pulling off the moves himself. Because Izuku is at level 5, for the lack of better word. There's strength in his attacks, but only half and not as powerful as the original personality (level 10 a.k.a maxed out). Izuku is recommended for a simple fistfight. Like boxing. Because that's the martial-art he himself learned after he obtained his Quirk.

Izuku _COULD_ level himself up. But it'll be stuck at level 9 and will not advance any further. That's just how his Quirk work.

.

.

Katsuki: "Honestly, Zuku. Can we call your Quirk 'Seven Deadly Si—"

Izuku: "No."

Katsuki: "Worth a try."


End file.
